megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
General
}} is one of the main antagonists in Mega Man X4 . He is the giant Reploid leader of Repliforce. History Once a sympathizer of human and Reploid peace, he was unwittingly manipulated by Sigma into declaring war on humanity and activating the giant destroyer satellite, Final Weapon, as a way to get rid of them all. The resulting mayhem and confusion allows for a double agent named Double to quietly wreak havoc on the Maverick Hunters, resulting in agony for X, but an even worse suffering occurs for Zero. Colonel, having full loyalty to Repliforce, follows out General's orders. Unfortunately, his sister, Iris, is caught between her brother's and Zero's standpoints, unsure who she should follow. When Zero is forced to act against them, it results in both of their deaths. After defeating Double (if the player is using X) or Iris (with Zero), the player will face General in his "throne room". After defeating him, General survives his battle, but is now heavily damaged; also having lost an arm and a leg. General figures out he has been tricked by Sigma too late, and is desperate to stop the attack on the planet. He is shocked to find out that Final Weapon is still going to destroy Earth, and that someone else is controlling it. After Sigma is defeated, he tries to mend the error of his ways by using his body to stop the satellite and destroy it entirely, sacrificing himself in the process. Personality Once the supreme leader of Repliforce, he has shown his true responsibility and honor. When the Repliforce had been branded as a group of Mavericks due to their appearance (for help) at the Sky Lagoon by Maverick Hunters, General gradually lost his trust (most in humans), which made him push a movement for Reploid independence, which the entire Repliforce was involved in. Only after being defeated by either X or Zero, he realized that he, alongside with his organization Repliforce, had been used as a puppet for Sigma's evil plan (destroy the Earth by using Final Weapon satellite). After the battle between either X or Zero and Sigma on the Final Weapon, he admited the mistake of the movement for Reploid independence and sacrificed himself to stop the Final Weapon once and for all, which partly cleared the name of his organization. "I will not betray the humans. Remove yourself from my sight. My business with you has concluded." - General refused to turn his back on the humans. "Many of my men have died. As their leader, I must leave with them... X, please forgive our foolishness..." - General admited his organization's mistake to X and sacrificed himself to protect the Earth. (If players use X) "It's over for this soldier. Farewell!" - General says his very last words to Zero and sacrificed himself to stop the disastrous consequence of his organization's mistake. (If players use Zero) Power and Abilities As the Commander-in-chief of Repliforce, General shows his excellent skill as both commander and tactician. He possesses extreme toughness and endurance due to his gigantic size. *'Ring Laser' - General shoots energy projectiles from his elbows once his arms are launched. *'Body Blow' - General stomps on the ground, which creates a wave of energy beams. *'Shuriken Laser' - General fires energy shurikes. Only used after losing half of his life energy. Strategy General launches his fists (which serve as platforms) and sends out energy rings while the fists are gone. He also can stomp the ground and also send out a barrage of beams. X can attack him with Twin Slasher, but Zero will have to get creative to fight him as his "weakness" Shippuuga can be difficult to connect with (Kuuenzan is best used against him due to his almost-constant flight. Trying come close to his head by standing on his arms during their flying and then performing Z-Saber normal combo slashes will result General's health bar drain very quick). Other media ''Rockman X4 Besides having the same role from the game, General takes a much more personal approach to the Repliforce conflict in the manga adaptation. To that end, he destroys Frost Walrus after discovering the murders and atrocities he had committed in the name of Reploid independence, saving X as a result. Before sacrificing himself, General managed to reduce X's grief. Dialogues Playing as X ''(General having an audience with a "mysterious cloaked figure".) Mysterious Figure: It's about the Maverick Hunters, General. They are far too eager to please the humans and continue to hunt down the Reploids. Do you believe they pose a significant threat? General: Perhaps... Mysterious Figure: You already know the truth, General! Their sole mission has been to destroy any Reploids who fail to do as the humans order. It is in your best interest to stop them now, before they turn on you. You possess enough power to destroy them!! General: You are dismissed. Mysterious Figure: What?! General: I will not betray the humans. Remove yourself from my sight. My business with you has concluded. Mysterious Figure: Heh-heh... Very well, but you will change your mind soon. I assure you... HAHAHAAA! (General declaring Repliforces independence (seen after the opening stage).) General: Brave soldiers of Repliforce, we have all been wrongfully judged as Mavericks by the humans! We cannot suffer this indignity and live in disgrace! We will build our own nation of Reploids, but remember this is neither about insurrection or rebellion against our human creators. This is about our liberty and security. We must battle for our own individual rights and our own survival. Together we will build our nation, a sanctuary for all Reploids, our own utopia. Let us forge onward towards a new golden era for the Repliforce! Colonel: I too share the General's sentiment. Take heed, we have no other choice. Let us fight venerably with courage and pride, without fear for we are the Repliforce... the most powerful army in history!! Mysterious Figure: HAHAHAA! The General has finally taken action... and now my Maverick Hunters, what will you do? I'll be watching closely from here on out! HAHAHAHAAA!! (Pre-battle dialogue before combat at the Final Weapon.) X: General! What are you planning to do? General: ...We're going to build a nation for the Reploids. That's our ultimate goal. We'll fight anyone who tries to interfere with our independence. X: There must be alternatives to this mindless fighting! General: ... We were called Mavericks without justifiable reason. What other choice did we have than to fight? X: ...But... General: It's too late now! Get ready, X! (General survives combat, but is badly injured. But, despite his defeat the satellite prepares to attack.) X: .. What? What happened!? General: ...It can't be... This weapon must be malfunctioning... X: General! What do you mean? General: Someone else is controlling it! ... You must hurry X. The earth is... in danger! X: Alright. I'll stop the weapon myself! (After defeating Sigma.) X: General! General: The weapon can be stopped with my body. X: But then you'll... General: Many of my men have died. As their leader, I must leave with them... X, please forgive our foolishness... X: General!! Playing as Zero (Pre-battle dialogue before combat at the Final Weapon.) Zero: General! Many died because of you! Those lives are on your conscience! General: Independence always has a high price... Zero: What about Iris?! Did you forget her? General: I have no regrets. Come on, Zero! (General survives combat, but is badly injured. But, despite his defeat the satellite prepares to attack.) Zero: What is this!? What happened!? General: No! This weapon can't be working... Zero: General! What's wrong? General: Someone else is controlling it! Zero: Then... Earth's in grave danger! It must be stopped! I'll handle this... (After defeating Sigma.) Zero: General! General: ...Zero... I was... wrong. Sigma... He blinded me to the truth... Zero: It's okay ... rest. General: ...With my body I can stop the weapon. Zero: But then you'll... General: It's over for this soldier. Farewell! Zero: General!!! In-battle lines for General (randomly used) *''"My fate is sealed. I have no choice." (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Show me your true power." (Pre-battle line)'' *''"It was our destiny to fight." (Pre-battle line)'' Gallery GeneralConcept.jpg|Concept art. GeneralPortrait.jpg|Portrait of General. TEPPEN COR 086 art.png|General in the TEPPEN card Overwhelming Force. TEPPEN DON 041 art.png|General, Reploid Leader card in TEPPEN. TEPPEN T019 art.png|General in the TEPPEN card Repliforce. RX4M General throne.jpg|''Rockman X4'' manga RX4M General.png|''Rockman X4'' manga RX4M General sacrifice.png|''Rockman X4'' manga Videos Megaman X4 Megaman X Story Cutscene 1|General's audience with Sigma Megaman X4 Megaman X and Zero Story Cutscene 2|General declaring independence Megaman X4 - X vs. General (No Damage Clear)|X vs. General ROCKMAN X4 - Zero VS General|Zero vs. General Trivia *Sigma's conversation with General has a small difference between the Japanese and English versions that could actually change the way the player interprets the General's own interpretation of Sigma's words. In the English localization, when Sigma asks the General if he believes the Hunters are a threat, the General responds with "Perhaps." However in the original Japanese script, General is silent until he dismisses Sigma. *General was absent from the Worlds Unite crossover event in the Archie Comics, despite the eight boss Mavericks and Double all appearing as part of Sigma-2's Maverick army, and Colonel and Iris being mentioned by Zero. This may be because General himself is not evil nor a Maverick, but rather a manipulated Reploid who would not take part in such a plan. Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Repliforce Category:Mega Man X4 bosses Category:Mavericks Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid design Category:Characters voiced by Mark Hagan Category:Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists Category:X Challenge bosses